The present invention relates to an intermediate spacing element located in between an outer shell of a refrigerator door and its innermost part such that a more pleasing visual effect is obtained.
The present invention relates to an intermediate ornamental spacing element located in between an outer shell of a refrigerator door and its innermost part such that a more pleasing visual effect is obtained. To this end, the present invention provides a refrigerator door having an outer part spaced from its innermost frame part such that both an easier mounting is effected and a more pleasing visual effect due to the spacing element is obtained.
More specifically, the present invention concerns the upper door of a refrigerator, which is conventionally provided for deep freeze compartments thereof. Upper compartments of refrigerators are conventionally equipped with doors having plastic coverings fixed on the panel fixing elements on the door frame by means of respective claws. The reason that said coverings are not fixedly attached to the panel elements on the door frame is dependent on material selection and basically plastic claws do not adequately support the mechanical connection in between the panels and the frame. To this end, even a small amount of force can cause breaking and/or demounting of said upper coverings.
Further, it is also desired that a more robust material selection, leading to elimination of shortcomings such as bending and/or displacement of said coverings in time, is made. To this effect, a plastic covering is replaced with a more robust material to eliminate such disadvantages.